


Twisted Mind Game

by MadDemonheart (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Yoosung's bad ending 3, Big bro Zen, Boys Love - Freeform, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, M/M, MC's a bit bitchy, Maybe more minors ships, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Protective Seven, Psychic Violence, Slow Burn, Twincest, Twisted Yoosung, Violence, Yandere Saeran Choi, Yandere Yoosung Kim (a bit), Yoozen is mostly bromance, spoilers from the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MadDemonheart
Summary: This story takes place after Yoosung's Bad Ending 3. Many months after his capture, when everyone thought they'll never see him again, a blond boy featuring Yoosung's description appeared mysteriously. The only major problem is that if this blond really is Yoosung, then he changed a lot...Or everything is a lie, and Seven's just becoming crazy. One month, the only time left to know. Will the ginger haired boy be able to save him, to save himself...or to lose his entire mind?And if it wasn't entirely true? What will happen then?Who will DIE?Loses himself?Mint eyes are watching you. Purple orbs are haunting you. Insanity is calling you.What will you do?





	1. Prologue

Six months. **Six months already**.

At one day from the seventh. This is how many time Yoosung disappeared from our life. I never want to see me in a mirror since then. Nor confronting the chatroom. It feels like everyone in the RFA just forgot about him. It was like he vanished from the surface of the Earth. But I can't accept it.

Of course, I know that everyone missed him. But...One day, they just...stopped talking about him. I'm the only one who bring the subject now, but nobody want to answer me at my eternal rethorical question.

_"Where's Yoosung now? Do you think he's okay?"_

I never wanted to voice out loud the rest of the question. If I do...I'm afraid that I might act like them. Pretend that he won't come back, even he doesn't exist anymore...Like nothing even happened. And just wondering aroud, doing my daily activities, still hoping a little on the inside. Until...Until it'll all disappear...

And that...That would be horrible. I don't want to happen. Because if it do happen, who will still look out for him? Who will think of him? Commemorate him? I'm scared to say that I may know the answer...And I really don't want this.

However, I slowly started to resign myself. Even if I continued to pray for him every night...

_Yoosung, my dear, dear best friend. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you. Please forgive my weakness._

_To the name of God, and the Saint-Spirit. Please, make that Yoosung is okay._

_Please, make him safe._

_Please...Please be safe, my dear._

 

 **Amen**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are for a new fanfiction!  
>  I hope you liked this prologue.  
>  So yeah, another Mystic Messenger fanfiction.  
>  With some twincest but you know, twincest is wincest


	2. Without Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven's thinking about his life now that Yoosung had disappear, and also recalls flashbacks of the instant after the blond's disappearance.

The world without Yoosung, the life...was weird.

Uncontestably. I never found myself this angry. The first months were terrible. I was nearly deadsick and worried. Now, everything is totally...different.

I didn't talk about it to anyone, but since the second week after Yoosung's disappearance, I'm under antidepresants. I was taking really strong medicines. Vanderwood has of course a strong eye on me, and was actually particulary aware of any of my moves. That was quite stressful, but I didn't minded right now. I was too deep in thoughts to even notice. Well, at first, that is...I think I'll never forgive myself if he dies. Nor if he died. But the worst is that I've actually no informations of him. Except one, but I really would not receive it. This was some messages from this person, the one who entertained MC into the RFA. I could clearly remember my reaction the first time I saw it.

_I was having a panick attack. I couldn't do anything to save him from being taken away by these weirdos from the mysterious organization._

_Yoosung, my dear best friend just vanished into the air. But I knew he's been kidnapped._

_I wasn't watching him at this very right instant. And I will remember it, and kept blaming myself to have been this careless! I just heard a strangled cry, and when I turned around, he wasn't there anymore. The only thing left on the ground was Yoosung's hair-clip, among the grass._

_This was what convice me that my favorite blond has been taken away from me when I was around. And so easily...WHY WAS I SO BLIND?!_

_Why couldn't I save him?..._

_Then I received some messages on my phone. It started lagging, and soon a weird gliched screen took the place of my cellphone's background. I checked it, to find out I got messages from the "notorious" Unknown. I read them carefully._

 

 

 

> **Unknown**
> 
> __^_/_---*) ₩
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> \--_---10----0---_01001---
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> Don't worry...
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> I will care of him, in my own way...
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> I am 
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> Going to
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> Corrupt him
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> ...Have a nice day ^^
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> And never
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> Ever 
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> Ever 
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> Think of seeing him again. 
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> Because 
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> \--0-0001---____-010---@/&\-----___
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> I'll corrupt him... 
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> And **he will corrupt  you**. 
> 
> **Unknown**
> 
> \--00011---000101___101#----___-*&-01__#------___

 

_After that, my phone gliched, and blacked out. And I was all alone in the dark again._

I just fell to the ground on my knees, not caring for the pain and started screaming uncontrollably like a sad wolf. The beast awakened.

Why couldn't I save him?

If I wasn't this careless...If I was a more attentive friend, I could avoid this situation. But...I don't deserve the title "Yoosung's bestfriend" in reality. God, I just kept bringing him down every single moment! Pranking him and blaming him when he got too close from my private life and my work, and this without a stop!

And this will probably be the last memories he will have from me...And he will remember me as "Seven, the alien loser who couldn't even lift a single finger for me".

Because I only lift a figer for my own ass...And me who thought once I could protect anyone by being this distant...

I hope I will find him. 'Cause I will search for him every moment of my life! No matter what happens, I'll still do it, even 20 years later!

Well...this was me at the first months...Now, I wasn't so sure about myself. This wasn't a question of confidence anymore, it's just that...It has been so long since I last saw him...And I already forgot his weight...and his clothes...his habits...

…

I'm a terrible friend, aren't I?…

Still, I wasn't like the RFA. Those traitors...Jumin said it was already too late. Seven months already passed. He stopped his own searches at the fourth month, this bastard. Jaehee searched all around the city, and Zen made several viral videos to talk about it and asking his fans. But nobody could respond this. So both of them just dropped the subject. And MC? After the big incident, she cryied for nearly two weeks, without stopping one single moment, and without logging to the RFA, nor talking to anyone. She just stared at Yooung's pictures and messages he sent to her, and cried.

And after two months, she also brushed it away.

Now, it was like Yoosung...never existed. I can't just resume myself to believe this. Everyone still talked about Rika, but nobody about Yoosung?!

What. The actual. Fuck?!

I know that it's mostly Yoosung who brought up the subject of her dead cousin but please...guys. Yoosung was just...he was impossible to forget, nor being replaced by someone, in the contrary of Rika who had been replaced by MC.

Talking about MC...Now, she flirt with the RFA members. She even flirted with me!

This disgust me. Can't she just take that this game isn't the simple minded type like she probably thought of?

When I'm about to answer her, every resets she had with the others kept turning in my mind like a warning.

And...

This really bother and upset me that she don't reset already. Why didn't she? This doesn't have any sens!

I can't understand a single thing!

Aaah…

I should probably let go, like them, but I don't want to. Each time I get to see a blond haired guy on the records of the security cameras I hacked (mostly in malls and around certain publics or deserts areas for the day), I think immediatly it might be Yoosung. I think I'm really desperate.

But all of this was for him.

I hope...I hope he's okay...And I wish that, if I can't find him, I wish that he'll be happy.

_Yoosung, dear...forgive me._


	3. A ray of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven definitely need a break, or he's going to become totally crazy with depression and anger towards everyone -including himself. However, he couldn't prevent what would happened.

The song of my alarm clock and Vanderwood already walking around tore me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes slightly, blinking a few time to acclimate to my new "awake" state. I stared at the ceiling for about 30 minutes, not wanting a single second to get up and prepare myself for a new day of work. How exhausting this sounds...I rather wanted to plunge in a deep sleep and never wake up again, except if my dear cutie woke me up.

...

I should just get up and dress myself. That would be for the best.

So, I took my usual clothes, and dressed up with them, before lazily exiting my bedroom, walking toward the kitchen to pick up some bags of Honney Budda Chips and cans of PHD Pepper. Today will probably be a long day of work...

I wavered sleepily at Vanderwood, who just groaned something, still staring at me with wary and anxious eyes, and went back to my room, locking myself inside.

 

\----- **Time Skip** \-----

 

Gaaaaaah!

I'm oh so done! I worked my ass off for nearly all day! I have to relax and take a break or else I will go blind and crazy-sick for staring at a screen and tipying like a maniac on my keybord!

 

I had done all the work I had for today, a really rare thing. Well, this would usually be...except that my life's circonstances aren't really the same. I would never thought that a disparition could messing up my mind this bad. 11 months before, I would say that this was unbelievable. Now, I understand perfectly what he has been through after Rika's death. Of course I was affected by it too since then. But he...he was the most touched...And he never forgot one time.

And now I realised that I'm doing the same thing, but instead of his cousin, it's himself who's missing, in another circonstances. I knew that whatever MC was doing, this would end up pretty bad...

Aaaah...

However, there's one thing who's stressing me. I think I've already began to forgot him. Little by little, I forgot some things...like his favorite food...his hobbies...even his voice...and his face was slowly starting to vanish in my mind too. I don't remember clearly his memories. Now, when someone say his name, I just remember a smile, a bright laugh, and purple. An intense purple color, a glint I will always remember along with all he evocate to me. 

...I...I should just let it go already, no? This is for the best after all...

I breathed slowly, drying my wet eyes.

The thought that I'm forgetting everything about him, even if my mind desperatly try to hold back the old memories always make me this sad. I logged on the RFA chatroom. I saw MC all alone. Should I join?...Oh, well. I have nothing better to do. For now, that is.

 

> **707**
> 
> Heya MC
> 
> **MC**
> 
> Isn't it dear notorious 707? *dramatic gasp*
> 
> **707**
> 
> Ah ah~ Quit playing around.
> 
> **MC**
> 
> What are you doing?
> 
> **707**
> 
> Nothing, I'm just taking a break from my work.
> 
>  

I didn't wanted to reveal that I already finished it. I just didn't want to talk with her all night long, and I'm pretty sure that's exactly what she would intend.

 

>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> Oh, really? Don't you want to pass all the rest of your break and even the rest of the night with me~♡(ŐωŐ人) ?
> 
>  

For three seconds, I was plunged into the past. The period when I would accept immediatly such a frisky invitation with a smile. All the times before this timeline, before the Resets get too insane, too frequent...The time when I was still aspiring for this, for love to give, to happily share with the person, the girl who stole my heart and expected that I would pass the rest of my life with. At first, I wasn't mad for this...But he...My dear best friend...This was what made me snap.

When I remembered his name, and the way he called mine, always with a smile, made me open my eyes.

I suddenly got concious of what happened, and I shook franckly my head to tear myself out of this loving trance who disgusted me from the bottom of my heart.

 

>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> No thanks, MC, but I don't want to be late on some important work.
> 
> **MC**
> 
> Heeeeeh (∩╹□╹∩) ?!? Whyyy~ I thought you would be glad to do something with me instead of working up late--! What happened to my Seven~ (;'д｀)?
> 
>  

I frowned at the last sentence. "What happened to me?" "Her Seven" ?! Since when am I her property?!

Of course I'd changed, there was a major evenement which happened indeed.

 

>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> Oh please MC, for the love of God--I just want to pass a calm night. I don't really want to play tonight.
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> Okay okay~ Jeez! Don't be so rude, my little angel~~ Is it because of him?
> 
>  

My eyes widened at what she said. That was it.

 

>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> Okay. It.is.enough.
> 
> YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> Why ΣΣ(ﾟДﾟ;) ? I knew him too.
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> NOT LIKE ME!
> 
> Goddamit MC--YOU CHOSED HIM!
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> I
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> NO!
> 
> I don't want to listen anymore!
> 
> **707**
> 
> You didn't even reset yet!
> 
> And still, you're flirting with me?!
> 
> Who are you kidding (눈_눈)
> 
> **707**
> 
> What do you have in mind?! Just HOW SICK ARE YOU?!
> 
> **707**
> 
> You.chosed.HIM!
> 
> You chosed Yoosung!
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen has logged on the chatroom**
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> But this is not about him right now!
> 
> Seven, deary, you have to live in the present!
> 
> **Zen**
> 
> Huuuh...Hello...? Am I interrupting something...?
> 
> **MC**
> 
> Nah, Seven's just being selfish and petty
> 
> **707**
> 
> That's it.
> 
> I'm done.
> 
> **Zen**
> 
> S-Seven...?
> 
> **707**
> 
> First of all, MC, I'm no longer into you. I don't have any hint now. You just broke everything with your own selfishness. You didn't deserved him. Before all this, I would accept gladdly your attention. But I don't want this anymore. To think about it...How many of us you deceived, tricked...It disgust me.
> 
> **707**
> 
> Sorry Zen, you must be greatly confused right now...
> 
> **Zen**
> 
> Indeed. What just is happening?...
> 
> **707**
> 
> It's nothing. Just some problem between MC and me, nothing you have to care about Zenny ฅ•ω•ฅ
> 
> **Zen**
> 
> GAH! CAT!
> 
> I want to sneeze! You're so mean! This is all your fault!
> 
>  

_"This is all V's fault!"_

This...What was it just now...?! Was it something my blond friend said? Flashes of an old time reminded in my brain. My head started to spin. Suddenly, I felt very aware of the close and dark space I was in, and I was caught by an impression of over-tightness. I was slowly becoming claustrophob, heh.

 

>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> I think I'll just leave. I need to go somewhere else than staying in my house.
> 
>  
> 
> **Zen**
> 
> It's a great thing that you want to strech your legs a bit. Why not taking a walk?
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> You mean...going outside?
> 
> **Zen**
> 
> Yeah, I can join you if you want!
> 
> **707**
> 
> Thank you for the idea Zen, but I prefer playing the lonely wolf...or cat, nyah~(ฅ'ω'ฅ)
> 
> That's still a great idea you had. Well, I'm off now. See you around Zenny~
> 
> Meow!
> 
> **Zen**
> 
> Seven, you jerk!
> 
> Yeah, goodbye!
> 
> And...take care of yourself, okay?
> 
> Be safe on the way back your house!
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> Okay mommy~
> 
> Bye!
> 
>  
> 
> **707 has logged off the chatroom**

 

I didn't waited for MC's reply when I took my leave. I just wasn't in the mood for that.

I only grabbed a bagpack and a scarf, because it was pretty cold outside, even in the twilight, and I left my appartment, making sure that Vanderwood didn't notice that I was sneaking out. I silently smiled a little to myself when I succefully exiting my basement.

 

I started walking. Usually, I would drive one of my babies, but today, I just...didn't felt like it.

So, I just walked at a slow, relaxing pace, humming along a song. I needed to think.

 

What MC was going to tell to the others for my mental breakdown, and the way I talked to her?

I wasn't really affected by it though. It just happened that...I hate her a lot now. She did choose Yoosung, but still, she didn't make a welcoming reset. When everyone would need it although they won't remember what happened, MC just...

The last time we talked about it, she said _"I'm sorry Luciel. Even though I technically have all the powers here...I can't really control my reset. Not anymore."_

Why? Why this time? This is what I wanted to scream to her, but I knew that this woudn't resolve anything. Just like this time. But I needed to make things straight and right with her. I would reject myself more if I didn't acted the way I did toward her earlier.

I felt weak on my legs. I really took a lot of delays on my trainings. I hadn't noticed at first, but when I was wandering around, I appeard to be near a forest. I entered her quietly and walked inside, making my way in the woods, with the red sun rising between the trees and leaves.

I found a bench somewhere near a barrier. I decided to sit on it, taking out what I brought in my bag.

I still don't know why two drinks. It's not like I waited for someone...

I watched the sky. He was already a little dark, and a single star was shining among the clouds, and the dark. That reminds me of this legend about the wish of the first star.

( **A/N:** For those who don't know, apparently, when you see the very first star of the dark sky at night, you have to make a wish. It's somehow a legend or a rumor. But I like to think that it's true...Sorry if it sounds lame, but life needs this magic inside her.)

Suddenly, I heard a crack from behind. I tensed up. Wasn't I alone in this forest? I mean, this place seems pretty far away, athough there's a bench right there...

But I had a bad impression, whoever this might be. So, I slowly turned around. But nobody was there. I catched a fast movement on my right, and could see from the corner of my eye a strange shadow, with a human form. Okay, good thing that this wasn't a beast.

I got up slowly without making a sound, and walked carefully toward the stealth shadow. I heard slow huffs and unintelligibles mumbles. But this wasn't one a beast would do. A shaky, jerky breath was barely audible, but because I was in a particulary "aware" state, I could hear it very clearly. Somehow, it was vaguely familiar. My mind was starting to go crazy, strangely.

My heart skipped from the anxiousness, apprehansion and some other mysterious sentiments when I reached a hand toward the stranger who was wearing apparently a sort of black hoodie or something like this. More like a leather jacket than anything else in fact, but still with a hood, at the moment on the head of the stranger, who, the more I stared at, the more it seemed familiar to me. Some flashes made their way through me, and I could hear in my ears and my mind a voice which I couldn't put a name on, but still recognised somehow. This seemed so strangely familiar...

When I touched the stranger's shoulder, he jolted up, but his mouth left no sound pass by his lips. However, a squeack of surprise resonnated in my mind.

The person turned so brusquely that I fell, them on top of me, pressing a blade to my neck in a flash of silver. The pressure on my Adam's apple was the only thing who brought me to the realisation of what happened, and the current situation I was in.

Until I saw the stranger's eyes, wide in fear, but oddly familiar. Then, my brain, my conscience, my mind, even my soul and my heart were suddenly surrounded by only this unique color I thought I would never see again in real life. Memories started flooding my head, defiling like a broken record, all at the same time, with only two thoughts between the flux of incoherents ones.

_It's him, it's him, **it's him**._

_I remember now._

And then his name was recited like a mantra, until it passed my lips.

 

<< Y-Yoosung? >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, here's a plotwist who was absolutely not visuable!
> 
> Black Blood: I can scent a high irony in the air.
> 
> Black, please! Anyway, I'm really sorry for any possible mistakes I've made. From now, the POV won't always be Seven's. I will warn people for any change, also for any weird scenes, because I think there's going to be some...
> 
> Well, kissu kissu darlings~ Love eachother, and never forget to be yourself, 'cause you're amazing the way you are


	4. Yoosung...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven met Yoosung in a strange forest...Or more specially, he got attacked by his long-time-gone friend with a knife. Know, he has to face the reality of what Yoosung became...In a rather strange ecounter.

_< < Y-Yoosung…? >>_

 

Immediately, the blond tensed up. He looked so confused!

Memories from afar flooded my entire mind. I saw him laugh at some of my jokes, or puffing his cheeks because of a prank. Talking to me with an adorable smile and a pink faint usual blush, like the cutie he was before. A laughing face, a happy and lovely expression with purple bright eyes, gleaming with a joyful spark.

Now, the actual person in front of me, has his joy inside his eyes replaced by a spark of doubt, and high mistrust. One of them also seemed injured. It was like he was watching a stranger. But it was me! Of course he will recognize me!...Won't he?

 

<< Y-Yoosung...What happened to you? Your eye's bleeding! >>

 

He shivered, but he said nothing. The knife on my throat was pressed more against my skin, creating a slight cut, where some tiny droplets of blood escaped. I was starting to panick intensely. Why won't he answer me? Was I too harsh in my way to talk to him? But I didn't even snapped! And I don't want to. He seemed traumatized. I don't know how much, but I can't be fooled, I already **know** what it's like to be. He probably have suffered, and I wasn't even there to support him, nor protect him. I'm really the worst...

I tried to approach Yoosung, who had slipped from my light touch. But he jumped in shock and fear when I did so. The knife escaped his hands, for my relief. He clearly don't trust me. I tried a pitiful attempt to calm him, by saying my name.

 

<< Hey, Yoosung, it's me...It's Seven, your bestfriend...Don't you remember? >>

 

At this name, he just got even more uncomfortable, and the fear was taking all control in his members. So **he do** remember me. But he dislike me...more than that, **he fear me**. I'm very confused and disapointed by it. But even so, he's probably the most confused one here.The thing which really alert me is that he don't prononce a single word. He didn't even mouth them. I don't know what is going on. But I clearly don't will let him go.

Not at all.

 

However, Yoosung didn't let me think about it. Before I could even realize what was happening, I was pushed away. And then, my long-time-gone friend just ran. He escaped again my grip, the shameful hand I reached toward him. The offered help. He definitely **didn't** need me. Oh more, he just doesn't want me. Because he can't remember me even for one second. And if he do...

Well that's mean he does not have a single good memory of it.

 

I stayed there, thinking about what just happened. And then, realization hit me. **Hard**. 

Yoosung was there. Goddamit! Yoosung was there for one moment, a simple instant! And me, being the entire idiot I was, I just let him run away like that. When he was still probably hurt and traumatized.

 

I got up. And I run many miles away in the forest, searching for the blond. But he wasn't there anymore, and if so, he wasn't going to show off himself. Then I reached a curious part of the forest, with a strange building.

How strange...I feel like I know him from somewhere… Too late though. When I tried to reach out for it, and started walking toward it, I was met by a sudden shock behind the head. Someone landed me a critical hit in the back. What a bitch! A voice resonated, but she seemed too far away, and I was in too much shock and pain to understand a single word. However, the way she brought me a familiar sensation and feeling...I...

Everything just suddenly blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm still writing this fanfic. She became one of my favorite!
> 
> I hope you like her. I'm about to write down the next chapter. Sorry if they will be much shorter than the others, but I'm trying to be the quickest possible to satisfy you.
> 
> I promise than the next chapter will be much longuer! And if not, then it'll be the chapter 6, or 7.
> 
> Well, kissu kissu darlings~ Love eachother, and never forget to be yourself, 'cause you're amazing the way you are ♡ !
> 
> Also, from now on, things are going to be crazier and crazier each chapter next to the precedent one! So watch out for it!


	5. Ghost purple eyes

I got up in a strangled scream. Vanderwood come right by, barging into my room by banging open the door. When he realized that there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of, except myself, he just sighed. He hesitated to be irritated or not, by this sudden shock.  
Finally, he sighed.

<< Seven...Did you have a nightmare?  
-...  
-What happened this time? >>

I didn't directly answer him. I started muttering over what I saw. "He was right beside me, I whispered, just like I was afraid that it might be real, and that if I started talking, everything around me will disappear. My maid came toward me, and started shaking me with vigor. I squeacked and and tried to get away from his grip, lost in another universe. I could still see the dark, sinister woods, the black trees, and the strange symbol on the building from afar, slightly blurred in front of my very eyes. And the light color, a tiny gleam, a single spark, flash of purple who haunted the strange landscape only I could see.

Suddenly, pain made her way in my brain. My cheek burned hot. All the landscape in front of me disappeared. I was met with Vanderwood's irritated and wary, inquiet gaze. It was then I realized that I wasn't in some strange forest. My transe just vanished, washed away by the slap he gave me. I touched my cheek, not believing what happen. **Not** **wanting** that everything until now was a dream, more likely: a nightmare. This wasn't very unusual. But him was quiet unique. For the first time in a very long period, I remembered what Yoosung looks like. It's clearly affiched in my head. It's all blurry too, alike with the building and the logo, but I can still see those purple orbes of his.  
Beside me, at the edge of my bed, Vanderwood was watching me cautiously. I glanced at him, before standing up quickly.

<< Vanderwood, how long I've been sleeping?  
\- For about one day straight. I had to finish your goddamn work Seven, do you realize it? I barely managed to make it through the deadline **in time**!  >>

Feeling guilty, I quickly apologized to him. But I wasn't in the mood to do work right now. Somehow, I think he managed to understand. Vanderwood exited the room without saying a word. I waited here for a little time, thinking deeply. I was lost in my thoughts. Just...What was this weird dream? It felt so real...! I just thought I saw him. Maybe that was the materialisation of my conscience. Because people said that when you wish for something, that your conscience has a deep desire, it goes in your dream, and is symbolized in a generaly weird way.  
...A little part in me wouldn't trust it. It was too big, just too realistic to even think about it this way. Just...Just for how far did this dream go. How far did it go?  
Seeing him...After all this time, even in a dream...or **nightmare**...Had been a true shock for me. Maybe it wasn't the "real him" again, but I wanted to trust it. To trust my eyes for once, my bad sight. Maybe...Maybe it was like Zen had sometimes. Oh! Talking of Zen, I should ask him about it. But not in the messenger. I don't want it. I wanted to go out for a bit. Not only for the situation I was in the dream. _Even if it was a little part of it..._  
But seeing someone after such a long time, a **friend** , someone I know before and that I could trust about this delicate subject...It would feel really refreshing. As I thought about it, I didn't noticed my eyes were closing slowly, and the sudden change of air in the room. The atmosphere became cold, and the sun disappeared behind the clouds.

Suddenly, a cold and light breath collided with my ear. A light touch could be felt on my shoulder, the coolness strangely burning my skin. I shivered, goosebumps coming to me quickly. I closed my eyes for a slight split of time. And waited. But everything was silent. Opened them again. **Nothing**. Everything had been left untouched.  
Of course, it makes sens. What exactly was I thinking?! Am I just, lost too deep in my mind, too crazy to realize?  
Still holding out for a illusion of a friend long gone, still reaching for the hand of a gosth. Be could be dead by now! He's surely dead!...Why? Why was I torturing myself like that. What I felt just seconds ago couldn't mean anything. But...it did meant something. However, this woudn't had been happening. Was I haunted? Did Yoosung was a ghost lost in this world, wandering around the Earth, searching for his way to Paradise? Is he mad against me, for not being able to protect him? Is this why he's haunting me? I sighed.

At the same time, Vanderwood reappeared with a plate, covered by food. He made me **breakfast**. A decent meal that I would nevee think eating again before. It made my eyes water in quick realisation.  
 _Just_ _ **how much**_ _my life_ ** _has changed_** _after his disappearance?_

It really did broke me. It was devastating, just thinking about it.  
Vanderwood walked toward me, before bending down. He put the plate on my bed, at my right. I watched him the whole time, my eyes shining brightly. He then got up, but before exiting the room again, he just sit up beside me, after a little time of reflexion. I didn't even turned around to face him, but I can tell he still could feel my curiosity. He sighed again, more loudly this time, and put a hand on my back, before patting him gently. I didn't said a word, but light shivers betrayed me.

<< Seven..., he started. You should eat something, you know.  
-...  
\- Seven, hey. Don't make me beg, nor repet myself. I made you breakfast, and you're actually only skin and bones. Pick up at least one pancake! (I still didn't answered, giving him the cold shoulder)...You know that not answering me won't change a thing, right? Please, I'm **asking you**. Eat something.  
-...  
\- Okay. I get it...I know it must be hard for you... (I shifted uncomfortably) And I know you probably don't want to talk about this...But it's really important to delivering sometime what you have on your heart. The more he's heavy, the more you'll drown...Just think about it. I leave you the plate. Try eating something okay? And...don't worry about work. >>

I just slightly nodded. He seemed satisfied by this anwer, because he left me alone afterwars. I sighed. Then, the room got dark and very cool again. Except that this time, light whispers could be heard instead of light breaths. I jumped in pure terror. I looked around, terrified. The song of chains shaking caught my ears. Suddenly, it hit me. The walls were starting to closing distance around me.  
Darkness was surrounding me, with cold air, dark purple everywhere around. And inside me, in my head, the _**cold**_ **burn** of two shining purple eyes.

Purple, purple, _purpl_ e, **purple**.

It didn't want to go away. It was haunting me, climbing the scale of my madness, making their way to my brain, clouding my mind, my very soul, my heart and my entire vision and inside. Nobody will know.

I got up, my glasses shining brightly, a strange gleam in my eyes. A _single colored gleam_ flooding them.

It didn't want to go away. The whispers, the sudden madness, the cold. It was driving me mad, driving my mind away.  
But _nobody_ will know that.

I exited my bed, not caring one second for the plate of food, who was left, wasted. Just walked past it and made my way toward the door. Purple.

It didn't want to go away. I was going crazy. **Sick**! My mind filled with images, a vision who don't belong to me. A strange feeling in my insides when I saw the walls curling, becoming dark, chains starting to lift from the ceiling. Just like if I was in drugs. I could see no lights except _this._ This unbearable color, that I wanted to escape, but at the same time ended up seeing it, because deep inside, I _knew_ I wanted it. Purple everywhere, tainting everything around, all the red, black and yellow.  
All the 707, replaced by only **him**.  
But nobody knows.

I walked quietly, stopping in front of the bathroom, staring at it. Entering her. And I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Blinked two times, to see blond hair taking over my red ones. And this **intense** stare he was giving me. But I wasn't terrified.

Purple, purple, purple...

And nobody'll know.

Silver...A silver light caught my eyes. Captivating, hypnotasing. Purple eyes was watching me cautiously. Soft hair, who I guessed as blond tickled lightly my cheeks, a cold breath burning the skin of my bare shoulders, the soft touch of hands and delicates, slender, bony fingers and cold fingertips brushing against my uncovered arms and own hands. And a body, a flat chest pressed to my back. I breathed heavily.  
But I didn't noticed. Noticed the world around me. Only the space around **us**.  
I'm not so lost anymore...Or too deep in the loss instead.

Nobody knows.

I took the silver light. Deliverance... **A knife**. In my hand. **His** hands. Gripping both the handle. Without even thinking, taking it upon **us**. I could felt it. His sentiments. His most powerfull and deep feelings. His strong and light presence. His voice calling for me.  
His mind. His soul. **His everything**.

His purple eyes watching me.

_Nobody will know._

I slowly raised... **We** slowly raised the knife together, him leading my movements, and us melting into eachother, his actions becoming mines. And patiently arming the knife in my direction. The reason of all my pain. Of my weakness. Of my failed attempts. Of **our** strong link.  
 **Our heart**. Mine. His. Us both. I closed my eyes in acceptance. Seeing again his purple orbs smiling at me, but claiming me what to do. He was inside me. He **was** me, and **I was** him.  
I exhaled at the same time as him.  
Purple surrounded me, drowning my heart, our heart in a mix of apprehension, in the culminant point of nervous, anxious joy, happiness. No...Understanding.  
Bonding. The culminant point of our linking.

**Nobody will know**.

**Nobody will know...**

And then I went on.


	6. Announcement

Hello darlings! No, sadly, this is not a chapter, more like an announcement. I'm not in the Mystic Messenger fandom anymore, and I wanted to know if you still wanted to read this fanfiction. I might rewrite it if I actually do thing any other concrete ideas to make it rocks and continue, but it's gonna be hard.

You can always propose me new things, I would be really happy to hear about them!

Anyway, sorry if I gave you false hopes.

Just tell me what you want darlings!

Have a good day, hopefully!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfiction here, but my first official Mystic Messenger fic here, yeah. She's also on Wattpad, with more chapters on it, so come check by! My profil's the same as here.
> 
> I hope you'll like this story. Thank you for reading it, darlings~♡  
> Means a lot for me!


End file.
